1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pump, and more particularly to a pneumatically operated pump with which fresh oil from tank can be easily pumped out into gearbox or other intended container while the labor and time are tremendously reduced.
2. Related Art
In general, oil serving as a lubricant is stored in a barrel tank. In time of use, a manually operated pump is used to pump out the oil from the tank for application into a gearbox or container for lubrication purposes. The conventional oil pump generally includes a vertical tube immersed into the tank and in which a piston having an one-way valve is reciprocally moved within the vertical tube so as to suck the oil into the vertical tube, and finally the oil is drained out through an outlet. This conventional oil pump has been widely adopted. However, operating the conventional oil pump is laboriously and time consuming. It is preferable to provide a robust pump so as to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pneumatically operated pump so that the oil contained in the barrel tank can be quickly and easily pumped out for application.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a pneumatically operated oil pump in accordance with the present invention comprises an outer tube for extending into an oil tank and a sucking tube moveably arranged within the outer tube. The sucking tube includes one-way valve establishing an airtight arrangement with respect to an inner wall of the outer tube. An air operated device is arranged on top of the outer tube and interconnected to the sucking tube located within the outer tube. The device includes an upper operating chamber and a lower operating chamber intercommunicated with an air pipe. The device further includes a movement reciprocally moved within the device when compressed air is introduced into the device so as to move the sucking tube reciprocally.